the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexa Woods
American |relatives = Col. Alexander Woods (father) |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |affiliation = Weyland Industries |notable = Youngest woman to climb Mount Everest without oxygen. Only known survivor of the Weyland Industries expedition on Bouvet Island Helped kill an Alien Queen Worked with a Yautja |status = Alive as of October 10, 2004 '|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=2004}} |actor = Sanaa Lathan}} Alexa "Lex" Woods was an environmental technician who took part in a Weyland Industries expedition to Bouvetøya, Antarctica in 2004 to investigate an ancient Pyramid buried beneath the ice there. The Pyramid was discovered to be a temple and hunting ground where the Predators would breed s for use in their Hunts, and the expedition soon became caught up in the battle between the two species. Alexa was the sole survivor of the incident, notably earning the respect of one of the Yautja in the Pyramid, Scar, forming something of an alliance with the creature and helping to defeat the Xenomorph Queen. Biography Alexa was an explorer and environmentalist, most famous for being the youngest woman to climb Mount Everest without any oxygen. She split her time between working for an environmental protection group and guiding private parties on mountain climbing expeditions Bouvet Island Expedition While she was climbing the Lho La Icefall in Nepal, Alexa received a call from Maxwell Stafford, who made an offer to her to join Weyland Industries in the exploration of the pyramid discovered in Antarctica. She would have until tomorrow to decide, which would have been a problem for Alexa, since it would take her a week to get back to the world. Stafford was in fact waiting for her at the summit of the icefall, since Weyland apparently didn't have a week. When she was on board the boat bound for Antarctica, she insisted on taking the proper time to train the rest of the crew, which Weyland didn't have either. She was initially going to quit, but had a change of heart, and instead laid down some rules for the crew to follow. Before beginning the climb down an already-been-made tunnel, Alexa noticed Weyland suffering a severe cold, having to use an inhaler to ease his breathing. She insisted that he stay on the surface, but Weyland refused, wanting to make his place in history before he died. After they made their way down, and discovered the pyramid, Alexa congratulated Weyland for his discovery. Upon making their way into the Pyramid, they discovered the Sacrificial Chamber. Alexa, along with half of the team moved on to the lower level, where they discovered a sarcophagus, which holds three plasma cannons used by the three chosen ones (the Predators). They took the weapons and stored them in their backpacks. That was when they heard screams of agony above them, in the sacrificial chamber. Alexa ordered everyone to get back on to the boat, but the mercenaries, having been carrying guns in their "storage cases", decided other wise. Not seeing the guns as a threat, Alexa still ordered everyone to do what she says and get back to the boat, since that is her job until everyone is back on the boat safely. Before they could, the pyramid started changing shape, causing most of the team to become separated. They were ambushed by the Predators, and Alexa was the first to challenge one of them by trying to take a climbing axe to their second-in-command, Chopper, who, with his cloaking device still active, disarmed Alexa by kicking her and sending her flying into a nearby relic, and was about to kill her with his wrist blade, until he was impaled by the tail of Grid, and killed when Grid ripped open his head with his jaws. Alexa, Sebastian, and Weyland were about to retreat, until Weyland could not go any further since his breathing was getting worse. He ordered them to go on without him, so he could stall Scar long enough to give them time to escape. After Sebastian discovered the history behind the Aliens and the Predators being on Earth, they agreed to return the only remaining plasma cannon to Scar, since he would be the only one who could stop the Aliens from reaching the surface. After Alexa and Sebastian were being pursued by a nearby , they jumped over a cliff. Sebastian made it across, but Alexa was about to fall off, so Sebastian had to come to her aid and grab her before she fell. Grid showed up, dragged Sebastian off, and to the hive. Alexa was able to climb back up, but found she was alone. That was when Scar found her, and was about to impale her with his spear, until she implored him not to, and gave him his plasma cannon. Another alien attacked, causing Scar to drop his spear. It saw Alexa and jumped for her, who grabbed Scar's spear and impaled the Alien with it. Finding the Xenomorph threat was becoming uncontrollable, Scar and Alexa became allies, and Scar made a protective shield out of the decapitated head of the Alien Alexa killed, since it's skin is the only kind of material that does not react to the potent acid that the Xenomorph have for blood, and then used it's harpoon-like tail and tied it to a pole to make a spear, both being weapons for Alexa. They made their way into the hive, where Alexa found Sebastian having been cocooned. She wanted to help him, but it was too late, since "it" was already inside Sebastian, who begged her to kill him. Scar was about to do it himself, having scanned the inside of Sebastian and found the chestburster moments away from erupting from his chest. She demanded that Scar let her help him, and so he did. She took a gun she found earlier, and reluctantly shot Sebastian in the head, moments before the chestburster erupted. With thousands of eggs being laid all over the hive, Scar had no choice but to use his self-destruct device to destroy the entire pyramid. He activated the countdown timer, and after throwing it into the middle of the hive, he and Alexa ran for the tunnel that leads to the surface. Before they could jump onto the sled that is set to pull them up to the surface, they were ambushed by another Xenomorph, which attacked Scar. Alexa found a drilling gun, aimed it at the alien, and fired, blowing the back of its head wide open (and even said Schaefer's classic Predator line). They jumped onto the sled, moments before it began ascending. After a narrow escape from the explosion that consumed the pyramid and most of Sector 14, Scar branded Alexa with the mark of a warrior, having witnessed her kill two Aliens. The Alien Queen, having evaded the explosion, dug her way out of the snow, and found Alexa and Scar. Furious at Scar for killing her babies, she struck him with her tail, causing him to fall a distance away. She was about to kill him by impaling him with her tail, until Alexa stabbed her in the throat with her spear. She made a run for a nearby water tower, and was cornered, where the Queen was about to kill her, until Scar leaped into the air and drove his spear into her throat. This gave Alexa and Scar enough time to tie the Queen's chain, which had remained on even after her escape from the pyramid, to a pipe that connected to the water tower. Unfortunately, this also gave the Queen the mere moment she needed to impale Scar with her tail. Alexa used a shovel to break the water tower free, which fell into a nearby pit of water, dragging the queen in along with it. Alexa sat by Scar's side, grieving for him moments before he succumbed to his wounds. A Predator Elder and his ship uncloaked, and his troops gathered up their fallen comrade. Before he departed, he gave Alexa the retractable spear as a sign of respect, noticing the mark of a warrior which had been branded on her cheek. After the ship departed, Alexa went back to the cargo tractors to make her way back to the Weyland icebreaker ship. Personality & Traits She is a careful, strict and professional guide, who advised caution and instructed others to stick together, though Miller, a team member; later wandered off anyway. She struck up a friendship with Sebastian, and was deeply upset when forced to shoot him. Equipment Alexa carried with her a makeshift Combi stick made from an Xenomorph's tail, and a shield made from an Xenomorph's skull. She would lose both these weapons from the fight against the alien queen. But at the end of the film she was given the Combi-Stick as a gift from the Predator elder. Behind the Scenes Alexa shared some similarities to Machiko Noguchi; who centuries later would also be caught in between a Yautja hunt with xenomorphs. Machiko was also branded with the mark of a warrior after teaming up with a Yautja Warrior and proving her worth. Unlike Alexa, Machiko then left with the Yautja, became a part of the culture, and became a hunter herself. Trivia *The watch Alexa wears is a Suunto X6M, an high-end watch (typically selling for around $500 USD) which features a barometer, thermometer, altimeter, clinometer and compass.http://www.amazon.com/Suunto-Wrist-Top-Altimeter-Clinometer-PC-Interface/dp/B000BV9HJS Appearances * / Gallery LexAVP.jpg|Up close shot. 04Alexa.jpg|Climbing up. AvPCastPromo.jpg|Checking things out. Woodsvsxeno.jpg|Alexa Woods faces a Drone. sanaa-lathan-avp.jpg Alien-vs-Predator Sana.jpg References Category:Humans Category:Explorers Category:Notable survivors of Predator hunts Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Yautja/Xenomorph killers Category:Articles Needing Cleanup Category:Alien vs. Predator (film) characters